Prezzies
by Meltha
Summary: Drusilla waits to receive a gift from Angelus.  Fourth in the Jewel Box series. 1 of 1


Author:  Meltha

Rating: PG 

Feedback:  Yes, thank you. Melpomenethalia@aol.com

Spoilers:  None.

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, the Bunny Warren and the 500 Club.  If you're interested, please let me know.

Summary:  Drusilla waits to receive a gift from Angelus.  Fourth in the Jewel Box series, a collection of stories that are exactly 500 words from title to end (a challenge from the 500 Club) and that revolve around a character, an emotion, and a piece of jewelry, a concept from challenge in a can www.dymphna.net/challenge/.  This time, it's Drusilla, happy, jewelry.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Mutant Enemy (Joss Whedon), a wonderfully creative company whose characters I have borrowed for a completely profit-free flight of fancy.  Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you.  Thank you. Dedication:  To the all the lovely people who have sent me feedback, to everyone who has waited for the chapters, and especially to those beautiful people, the Snert Slayers. 

Prezzies

            "Cover your eyes, Drusilla. If you peek, there shall be no birthday present."

            She whimpered playfully as Angelus's booted footsteps echoed in the hall.   It wasn't her birthday.  Angelus had no idea when she had been born, nor did he care to know.  However, he had made a promise, and she'd kept her part of the bargain.  For a full week Drusilla had not annoyed Darla, and the peace was most welcome.  She had earned a treat.  Rewarding his childe when she was good wasn't as enjoyable for him as punishing her when she was bad, but it was necessary.  Still, he intended to get in a bit of both before the night was over, and the thought set him smiling.

            Humming tunelessly, Drusilla perched on a hassock drawn near the fire.  A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and a giggle, startlingly childlike, broke from her lips.  It was a marked change from her manner of the preceding month.  

During that time, she had been plagued with fits of melancholy, sometimes wrapping herself around Angelus's legs on his way out for his evening hunt, wailing loudly and begging him not to leave her.  This had usually been followed by Darla prying her off his pantleg by clawing at the girl's face until she bled, then by William tenderly licking away the blood and holding her in his lap as she continued to cry.  Romania was not agreeing with her.  Angelus found the scenes amusing, but Darla had taken him aside and warned him that unless he controlled Drusilla, she would by using a stake.

            Hence, the promise of a pretty gift for the insane woman-child was made.  She had restrained herself from anything too exceptional, though it was obviously taking a flood of willpower.  Seven days had passed since her last outburst, and he gladly stole a token for her reward.

            "Your hand," the brogue purred suddenly from before her, and she put forth her hand expectantly.  A small box wrapped in silk was nestled into her palm.  "You may open your eyes."

            Immediately her lids sprang open, and she crowed in happiness at the pretty package.  She ripped through the silk, tore open the box, and there lay two perfect, tear-drop shaped earrings unlike anything she had ever seen.  Surrounded by a slim border of twisted gold were a pair of black stones.  Iridescent rainbows of blue, green, and red played over each.  The colors swirled in the firelight, and she gleefully clapped her hands.

            "Black opals," Angelus explained. "They only started mining them this year.  They'll suit you better than white ones."

            She cooed appreciatively, her fingers holding them to her ears coquettishly.

            "Am I pretty?" she asked with a feline smile.

            "Aye, that you be," Angelus replied, taking the earrings from her and inspecting their cruelly sharp posts, then turning his wicked gaze on her unpierced lobes.  "Now for the second part of the present.  After all, you were a very naughty girl."


End file.
